


Lend a Hand

by jawsbite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not non-con but ..., Pining, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, check end notes, you might consider it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: It's the academic decathlon final. The moment Hux and his teammates have been waiting for. All their hard work has finally amounted to something. It's a damn shame the hotel had a double booking and now Hux and Kylo have to share a bed. What. A. Damn. Shame.





	Lend a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love the modern & high school alternate universes? This was just a little fun idea I couldn't get out of my head so here it is. Feel free to check the end notes for warnings! Also my first time writing in present tense so if there any tense issues feel free to let me know!

The first time Armitage Hux locks eyes with Kylo Ren, a decision was made in that moment. He would get that man to fuck him.

However, Kylo opens his mouth and well then, Hux changes his mind.

Hux and Kylo share classes for a year or two, but they didn’t have the same friends. Hux found the man extremely attractive, so he pines from far away, imagining what it would be like to be with a man like that. In his head Hux clutches Kylo’s arm while Kylo drives into him, fucking him hard. That’s the kind of thing Hux is into. Bigger men who can surround him and make him forget about himself.

It was when the decathlon sign ups took place they spoke for the first time. Kylo, Rey, Phasma, Finn, Poe and Hux were the ones to be chosen to be a part of the six-membered team for the school. The first time they spoke Hux remembers wanting to punch Kylo in his arrogant, cocky face. The man was much too competitive, consistently trying to beat out everyone on the team. Hux imagines everyone put up with him only because Kylo was Rey’s cousin. For someone like Hux who was also extremely competitive, they didn’t get along very well.

Hux kind of wishes they could get along, just for the fact that if they did Hux could possibly like him and then he could get fucked really hard the way he always imagines. Hux has always been strict about emotional and romantic relationships. The only person he was close to was Phasma. He never got into romantic relationships or made too many friends due to the fact he was paranoid and struggled to stay rational when feelings became entangled and he’d much rather stay clearheaded.

Even though Kylo’s competitiveness could be irritating, Hux would begrudgingly admit it was extremely helpful in getting to the final. With Hux and Kylo constantly competing to get the most correct answers during practice, it helped them become better and more prepared for the real competitions.

The combined efforts of the team while being led by Rey got them into the finals and they were finally here, standing around in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in, waiting for Rey to come back with the key cards.

Rey walks back to the group and looks at Kylo and Hux. She’s tensed up like something bad is going to happen and Hux is sure he isn’t going to be too happy with what she has to say. “So, there’s been a mistake in the booking. Everyone’s room has been booked…expect for the two of you. They don’t know why. It must have been a double booking.”

Hux straightens his back and inhales deeply, trying not to panic, but he could tell with the looks Finn and Phasma were giving him that he probably didn’t look so good. This is what they got for choosing the cheapest motel nearest to the building in which the academic decathlon competition would take place.  

“So where exactly are we going to sleep?”  Hux clenches his jaw. _This_ is why he wanted to sleep in the more expensive hotel but _no_ , he was being a spoiled baby.

“That’s the thing. They do have one room left but…it only has one double bed.” Rey says hesitantly.

“So, they’re gonna have to share a bed?” Poe snorts.

“No.” Kylo glares at his cousin, ignoring the fact that Hux is close to fainting. “No fucking way. I’d rather sleep outside on the street.”

“That’s fine with me.” Hux sniffs haughtily. “You can sleep outside and I’ll take the room for myself.”

“No! You’ll both share. C’mon guys, tomorrow is really important. We all worked hard and made it to the final and you two aren’t going to mess this up with your bickering! So, grab your shit and let’s go!” Rey says smiling brightly at the both of them before walking fiercely towards the elevator. 

Kylo and Hux look at each other resignedly before following Rey to the elevator with everyone else. They didn’t have a choice. What Rey said, they did. She’s their team leader.

Hux could already feel his skin crawling.

They finally reach the room Hux and Kylo had to share, Rey passes over the key card to Kylo and wishes them the best of luck, reminding them breakfast is at eight and the group meeting at half eight.

Kylo inserts the key and Hux pushes forward in front of him to enter the small hotel room. Hux stood by the door and took a moment to look on in disgust at the room he had to share with Kylo. It had ugly beige walls with unidentifiable stains, a small double bed which Hux was just beginning to realize would be impossible to fit the both of them, and a door which led to the ensuite bathroom.

Kylo knocks him out the way and out of his real-life nightmare, rolling his suitcase into the room. “Don’t just stand there and be a dumbass. C’mon.” Kylo places the suitcase near the bed and takes a seat on the bed. The spring makes a sound when he starts to bounce.

 _Ugh, disgusting_ , Hux thinks.

“So, are you sleeping on the floor?” Hux asks.

Kylo snorts. “No. _You_ can sleep on the floor if it’s such a problem, but either way, I’m sleeping on that bed.”

Hux gnaws on his lip. W _hat is he supposed to do?_ If he sleeps in a bed with Kylo, it might bring up certain things Hux has long been ignoring since it was easier to antagonize Kylo, than to pine for someone who was so self-absorbed in their own personal missions in life. 

“ _Fine_.” Hux grinds his teeth. He is _not_ happy about this. “How would you like to…position ourselves?”

Kylo laughs. “I’m not cuddling with you.”

Hux inhales deeply, trying not to let the urge to strangle Kylo take over him. “That’s not what I meant. I don’t want that. I was going to consider sleeping head to toe. I’d really not like to wake up to your face if I’m honest.”

Kylo raises his eyebrow at him. “You’d rather wake up with my feet in your face?”

“I’m taking a shower,” Hux says tiredly, grabbing the stuff he needs out of his suitcase and heads towards the bathroom.

With a four-hour bus drive washed away from his body, Hux finally feels clean and relaxed, dressed in his night clothes, ready to sleep for eight hours straight. Well, he can dream. With Kylo by his side, he’s probably going to end up holding himself stiff for at least two hours before falling asleep from sheer exhaustion. When Hux comes out of the bathroom, Kylo has already changed into his pyjamas–a soft worn grey t-shirt and black shorts which cling to his body unfairly. He’s tucked into the bed with the bedside lamp on. He looks all too comfortable for what is going to be an uncomfortable night.

Hux peels the blanket back and climbs in, one foot at a time, slowly inching to lie down. Hux is uneasy. He doesn’t like how vulnerable this position makes him. He needs to set down some ground rules otherwise he won’t be able to sleep.

Hux sits up immediately.

“Rule number one, if you roll over to my side for even a second during the night, I will kick you out of this bed and you will sleep on the floor? Understood?” Kylo rolls his eyes. “Rule number two, if you snore, you will immediately leave this room and spend the rest of the night sleeping outside the door and the final rule, if you steal the sheets, I will stab you with that bedside lamp. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo says with a smirk. “Anything you say, sir.”  

Hux rolls his eyes this time. “I’m serious.”

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep.” Kylo yawns and switches off the lamp. He curls up to the left side and pulls the sheet over him, leaving Hux still sat up, staring into the dark space wondering how his life got here.

***

It only took his muscles an hour to loosen up out of their tense and stiffened hold to finally let Hux doze off to sleep. But of course, the universe hated Hux, so he was stirred awake only two hours later by a thick arm landing on his waist and soft breath tickling his neck. It was so jarring Hux almost yells when it shakes him out of his sleep, but is able to hold himself back. Hux takes a shaky breath and turns his neck to peek a look over his shoulder. Kylo is pressing his lips together and murmuring softly. He’s managed to turn over and fall into Hux’s space. His knees are tucked under Hux’s and Kylo’s palm rests across his abdomen.

Hux remembers what he threatened Kylo with if he went over onto Hux’s side. For all intent and purposes, Hux should be kicking him out the bed right now and dragging him by the hair to the floor so he can sleep there, but Hux is so tired he can’t bring himself to care. Plus, it feels nice. Kylo’s body is generating so much warmth, so close to Hux’s and the arm holding his torso makes him feel protected and safe.  He’s pinned down to his side of the bed. Hux couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He’s stuck under Kylo and he’s sort of enjoying it.

Regardless of the situation, Hux closes his eyes and tries to relax in Kylo’s grasp and fall asleep. He cannot afford to indulge in this fantasy. It’s too much. Too dangerous. He can’t let himself think about how much he’s secretly enjoying this. He refuses to admit to himself that this was what he’d been secretly hoping before while he’d been spouting on about his bed time rules. Who knew Kylo Ren would actually be a cuddler? Not Hux.

It was kind of sweet. In a way. Kylo could be so selfish and standoffish, so frantic in his attempts to achieve what he wants that he seemed to be so untouchable. Undesiring of human touch. Maybe really all Kylo needed was someone to cuddle with while they petted his hair. Hux sighs. _That_ would be nice. But it was unlikely.

Kylo breaths peacefully in his sleep. His hold on Hux becoming excruciatingly tighter and it’s only when Kylo moves in closer, his hips resting on the curve of Hux’s ass, that Hux realises Kylo is hard. A breath catches in Hux’s throat— _Oh god_ —he can’t believe this. His heart is beating fast, blood rushing around his body, making him get hard himself. Hux holds in a groan when Kylo’s palm begins to move under Hux’s shirt causing his belly to concave.

Kylo’s hands are huge. It’s one of the first things Hux noticed about Kylo. It features primarily in most of Hux’s fantasies and now it’s resting on his stomach, wide enough to cover a lot of skin. Kylo’s breathing is deep and slow, blowing the soft hairs at the end of Hux’s neck. Hux shudders. Kylo’s still asleep. The rough and callused hands keep moving though. The edge of Kylo’s finger brushes against Hux’s nipple, making it harden—fuck—Hux whimpers loudly and then cringes but it doesn’t wake Kylo from his sleep. Hux takes in a deep breath but it's shaky and his throat is dry.

It’s only when Kylo removes his hand from under Hux’s shirt that Hux breaths in relief. Hux hopes that Kylo will finally move and turn around but instead, Kylo shoves his hand down Hux’s shorts. Hux’s eyes widen in alarm. He’s helpless but to watch as Kylo fumbles and wraps his palm around Hux’s cock— _ohhh_ —slowly and lazily stroking him, as if he was stroking a soft toy. Kylo is teasing him, making him ache— _oh god, fuck_ —and he is not even aware of it. Hux’s chest rises and falls quickly. He leans back into the heat of Kylo’s body and Kylo nuzzles his head into Hux’s neck, mumbling quietly.

Hux groans when Kylo’s hand begins to urgently speed up and his hips begin to thrust, his hard cock pressed between the cheeks of his ass. Hux rocks back into Kylo’s cock, letting him enjoy his ass and forward into his palm, the dual sensation blowing his mind. Kylo’s hands move faster, it’s brutal, quick and dry, but it’s the best thing Hux has ever felt. The sensation of someone else’s hands, _Kylo’s_ _hands_ , on his cock is _incredible_. Hux bites his lip, desperately trying his best not to moan like a whore. When Kylo thumbs at the head of Hux’s cock, Hux gasps, his hips jerking hopelessly— _he’s so close, so damn close_ —and when Kylo presses against the underside of his cock, he finally comes.

Hux lies there, covered in his own sticky come and a sweaty mess. Kylo makes a content sleepy noise and rolls back over onto his side, no longer facing Hux. After a while, once Hux’s heartbeat has calmed down, he turns around. Kylo’s mouth has fallen open, he’s still fast asleep but he’s making small whirring sounds. Almost like snoring. Hux remembers the rules. If Kylo made any noise he was supposed to kick him out and make him sleep outside. That’s exactly what Hux would do. In just a few moments. He is just so exhausted.

He might just close his eyes for a few seconds.

He doesn’t even think about the fact Kylo is going to wake up to a sticky white substance on his fingers.

He just wants to sleep.  

***

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; Kylo gets Hux off while KYLO is still sleeping, but Hux is awake and is fully consenting to Kylo's touch, but Kylo is unaware of what he's doing to Hux. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that! :D
> 
> Find me on tumblr @carefulkylo and on twitter its @grandmarshalhux <3


End file.
